The three days till Christmas (Cause I only got the idea today!)
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the guild is alive with merry activity! Lucy is getting a bigger present then she expects! What will it be? Read, find out, review! Slight Graylu, not much, Nali, Gale, Lyvia. I only wrote this story today, so I'm naming it the three days of Christmas, not twelve... He he...
1. Chapter 1

Christmas

Mizu-chan- Yay! I'm back! I get to comment on the story with my friends again!

Gray- Let me correct you. 1) You don't comment, you mostly tease me, and 2) I an NOT your friend!

Natsu- Hey! Just 'cause you aren't her friend doesn't mean we aren't Ice Princess!

Lucy- Really Gray, you should thank Mizu-chan for making you a good character!

Mizu-chan- Oh, it's fine! But lighten up! Christmas is in two days! Yeah! Here's the story!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

It's two days until Christmas day! I can't wait! But, I've always had this problem of getting presants for people. I don't know what to get my friends this year. Well, that's not completely true. Happy's easy, I've already gotten his presant. Fish, obviously. Erza too. I went out of my way to get her a new sword and a short cake. The sword is actually really pretty. The blade is silver and it has a golden topaz set in the handle with two black opals next to it. Ha ha! Why am I going into a detailed description of the sword? It isn't particularly importent to you. I have really no idea what to get Natsu and Gray. Gray especially, he's hard to read. Natsu... maybe...I don't know. Well, I'd best go and look for something to get them. I love you mama.

P.S. Don't tell Papa about this, ne?

I stretched and sealed the letter, putting it into the box I kept on my desk. I decided to be a little bit festive today, so I took out my red velvet long sleeve

dress with white trim, my fuzzy white boots, ( A/N I have them, they are my only love! ;3) and tied my hair into my usual side pony tail with a pine green ribbon.

I pulled on my gloves and ran out to the market and looked around. I looked for something Natsu would like first. "Maybe this? No, he isn't in to clothing...

maybe this painting... no..." I looked around and saw something that practically had Natsu written all over it. A small statue of a dragon. It was made of marble,

it was only as big as my hand, and the price was reasonable. "Ah! That's perfect!" I ran over and bought the statue. I had it boxed and wrapped, then put it in

my bag. "Now it's time to look for something Gray would want." I mumbled to myself. I wandered aimlessly around, staring at various gifts when my eyes fell

upon a certain object. It was a necklace, a man normally wouldn't want a necklace, true, but this one was magic. "Attracts love and passion." I smirked. He

didn't really need to 'attract love and passion,' as he already had a stalker, (A/N I-I think everyone knows who...) but it was a cool necklace, well, let' call it a

pendant. It was a silver snowflake, about the size of a small square of gum, (A/N Unless the square of gum was for 35 people to share! XP) and it had tiny,

beautiful aquamarine gemstones set into the shimmering, polished metal. I purchased the pendant, brought the stuff home, and set them on my desk. "Now for

Levy-chan!" I said after warming up. The snow was quite deep, and the winds were considerably strong. I took out a copy of the novel I was writing, bound

the pages together with a magic sealer, and placed the 'book' in a box. I wrapped the box and tied a ribbon around it. I set it down next to the other gifts I

had gotten. I checked through them all. I had also gotten gifts for others in the guild too, I couldn't forget about them. I got a bottle of saki for Cana, expensive

cigarettes for Wakaba,. Romeo, a ticket for a romantic, expensive resturaunt, I got the same for Wendy-chan too! Mira, a new swimsuit. Jet, a new pair of

shoes and a better hat, I don't like hs hat. Droy, a gardening guide, because it's really fun to tease him. And I got Master a ticket to an all male onsen, 'cause

I've noticed he doesn't get out much. And so on, and so forth.

After I confirmed that I didn't lose any presants, I walked to the guild. I pushed open the door and nearly got knocked aside. "Ah! Gomenesai Lucy!"

Alzac shouted over his shoulder as he carried huge boxes over to another part of the guild hall. "Konichiwa! Watashi wa morotekita*!" "Hi Lucy!" Natsu yelled

from the opposite side of the room. He was stringing up lights. "W-what's going on here?" He grinned widely. "Well, Christmas Eve is tomorrow! We're getting

ready!" He went back to work, which was a first, considering the person working was Natsu. I looked around the room, noticing all the decor. Lights were

strung up all over the place, a huge, undecorated pine tree was in the middle of the hall, a long table was being set up against the wall, and I noticed Gray

making ice sculptures in the corners. They were actually pretty good. I asked if there was something for me to do and soon I was back in the market, buying

food for the party we were going to have. When I got back, everyone was sleeping, exaughsted from their hard work. I giggled and set the food down. I left

soon after that, after cleaning up a few things, broken orniments and stuff like that. It was six forty, my bedtime. If you want to know why it's so early, it's

because I get dark circles under my eyes if I don't get enough sleep, and that wouldn't be good. I got into my pajamas, brushed my hair and teeth, (A/N Not

with the same brush I hope!) and curled up in bed. My day had gone by fast, I had fun helping everyone and buying presants, and Christmas Eve was

tomorrow! Oh, and I had done something REALLY hilarious, the outcomes of which I would see tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep, not knowing that something big was going to happen soon. Very, very soon...

* * *

Mizu-chan- Wow, I didn't think I could make a story seem this good...

Gray- You didn't put me in at ALL!

Lucy- Yes she did! You were making sculptures for the party, remember?

Mizu-chan- Don't argue right now. Just review on the first chapter! ONEGAI!

Lucy/Gray- Fine but we weren't arguing...


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas two

Gray's P.O.V

_*Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg g!*_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I screamed. I sweatdropped. _Oh. An alarm clock. Wait, I don't have an alarm clock! _I tried to stop,but my hand was already flying

through the air and crashing down on the clock, smashing it to pieces. "Oh god! Ooouucchh!" I grabbed my bleeding hand and was getting up when I heard

hysterical laughter outside my window. "Ah ha ha ha! G-Gray! I-I didn't think you'd actually fall for that!" She managed to say between laughs. I scowled.

"Lucy... did you put an alarm clock in my bedroom?" She nodded before breaking down into giggles again. "I-I p-put it in there y-yesterday... heh...I just can't

believe you didn't notice it!" She fell down, laughing, although she was calming down a bit. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be down in a minute." I washed and bandaged

my hand, got into some clothes, and rushed outside. When she saw me she snorted and mimicked me. "What the fuck is that!? Ouchie!" I gently slapped her

on the arm before walking towards the guild with her. "I did _not_ say 'ouchie.' I said 'Ouch'." She grinned. "Fine. Ooouucchh. That's what you said." She glanced

at my hand. "What did you do to yourself?" I glared at her. "I crushed the alarm clock when it rang." Her cheeks puffed out when she heard this and she fell

behind, laughing. I shook my head and continued on. She was still giggling when she caught up. "So... what are you doing for Christmas?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" "'Cause I'm gonna be at the guild! This is my first Christmas here!" "Oh, right." I nodded. It was going to be her first Christmas at Fairytail.

"I'm going to. I love Christmas at the guild. It's really fun. Last year we-" She put her finger up to my lips, cutting off my sentence. "Well don't ruin the surprise

for me!" She smiled. I felt my face heat up, and right then I knew I was blushing. I turned away to hide it but- "Hey, are you okay? You're flushed." She put her

hand against my forehead to check my temperature. _Well, you're certainly not helping..._ "You're really hot. Do you have a fever?" "N-no... I'm f-fine..." I stuttered

nervously. She frowned. "Hn. Well, if you feel sick, go home and rest, we do want you at the party tomorrow." I nodded yet again, not wanting to speak in fear

that I would trip over my words again. I did have slight feelings for Lucy, stronger than most people. Not enough to ask her out or anything. Just a slight crush

that I would soon get over. "Hey! Moron! We're here!" Lucy waved a hand in front on my face, trying to get my attention. "Oh... yeah we're here!" I ran inside,

wanting to see the finished decorations. It was very pretty, all the lights and, not to brag, but, my beautiful ice sculptures. As if reading my thoughts, Lucy

grinned. "You did do a good job on those sculptures you know." 'Umm... thanks Luce." I mentally covered my mouth and went red. _I... just called. Her 'Luce'._

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. Lucy was staring at me, probably wondering why I just called her by the nickname that Natsu always uses. She

shrugged and waved as she went over to Natsu, Happy and Lissana. Lissana was always hanging around with Natsu these days, probably hoping to catch

him... I walked over to the bar where I normally sat. Mirajane came up to me. "Sooo... why so pink?" She winked. "Is it, just maybe, that you were just walking

with Lucy?" "No!" _Yup, very believable. _I thought as my face turned red instead of pink. Mira laughed and went on. "Well, you're in luck, _that's_ going to happen

this year!" I leaned back, startled. "N-nani*?" "Yep! Look just over you head." I slowly raised my head, and there it was, the green leaves and white berries,

dreaded by those who don't want love. Mistletoe. It was a good thing I raised my head too, because my annoying stalker, Juvia, was trying to sneak over. "Oh

shit." I stood up and ran over to Natsu, Lucy and Lissana, and Happy. "Why in such a hurry Gray?" I sat down next to Lucy. I huffed. "Juvia." In answer, I

jerked my head towards where I was sitting before. "Ohhh..." They all said as they saw the situation I would have been in. "And things are about to get

more complicated." Lucy said as she pointed toward the door. I looked down at her. "What are you doing?" "Hiding from Juvia." She was crouched behind the

seat back, and from the door way, you could only see her hand and her eyes. I looked back over to the mistletoe and started. "I-Is that...Lyon...?" The others

nodded. He was stealthily approaching Juvia, who was oblivious to the white haired man until he grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and kissed her. We

burst out into laughter, then hid when Lyon glared at us. "Heh heh. That was actually funnier then I expected!" "Did you see the look on her face? Oh god, that

was hilarious!" Lucy turned to me. "Gray, was that what you were going to tell me?" I grinned. "Oh, that was only part of it. You'll find out tomorrow." She

turned red and scooched away from me. It was then that I realized how weird that sounded. "Oh, wait no! That just came out wrong! I was just saying that

something like that might happen and-" I face-planted myself on the table. Everything I said was coming out wrong! "I think it is going to happen to someone

like Bisca and Alzack." I muttered into the table, blushing like mad. I looked up at Lucy. She closed her eyes and nodded once. I smirked at her pouting face.

"Why do you look so upset?" "I'm not upset." "Yeah, sure." Happy looked up from his fish. "She disappointed that you didn't mean what you mis-said." I

turned in my seat to look at her. "Is that true?" She cringed. I had hit a nerve. I nodded. "Yup. That's what's-" "No no no no no! That's not it at all! I just get

embarrassed talking about that stuff!" She said, animatedly waving her hands in front of her face. I held up my own hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Good." And with that, she stood up saying she needed to go home to do something, and she left the guild in a hurry, wisely looking up, and avoiding the

mistletoe. "So. He hasn't put them up yet, I saw Juvia try to get away." Natsu looked at me. "Did you tell her about that?" I leaned back with a sigh. "Nope. I

thought it might come as a little surprise to her. Plus, she told me not to spoil her first Christmas at the guild." Lissana, who hadn't been talking a lot, joined in.

"Oh, that's right! It's Lucy's first Christmas here! I hope she enjoys it!" We all nodded. An hour later, after talking with Natsu and Lissana while, I got an idea.

"Hey, I got a plan for my benefit." Natsu frowned. "What's in it for me then?" I thought for a minute. "A good laugh?" He shrugged. "Sounds good. What is

"Okay. Here it is." I motioned for Lissana to leave for a bit, then told Natsu, 'the plan.'

Lissana's P.O.V

Pfft. Shoe me away, huh? Well, I'm gonna find out what they're up to. "Happy." I tapped him on the shoulder. "You're good at sneaking around, right?" He

grinned and nodded. "Yep. What is it?" I glanced over at the two young men, leaning close over the table and whispering. "Go see if you can hear anything, will

you?" Happy looked excited and interested. "Aye!" He snuck over to the table and hid under it. After about ten minutes, the boys got up after a few insults and

started a fight. In the middle of the chaos, Happy flew over to me. "I didn't hear all of it, but the words I caught were, 'Lucy', 'push', and 'cold.'" He looked just

as puzzled as I was. "Thanks Happy, you can go." He happily flew toward the fight and started cheering Natsu on. I thought for a while on the words. Lucy,

push, cold. Well, it obviously had something to do with Lucy, and they were, again, obviously going to push her into something. Cold, cold. What was cold that

they could push her into around here? I gasped. The pond! That was the only body of water in the area big enough for someone to swim! I shivered,

sympathizing with Lucy. I ran to her house and told her what I figured out. She tensed, an anger mark appearing on her forehead as she raised her clenched

fist. "Ohhh, those two are going to feel pain. Sooooo much pain I'm gonna make them cry for mercy! Ah ha, ah ha ha ha ha!" I sweatdropped and backed away.

"Eh... little Holiday nervousness huh?" She kept on laughing. "Ooookaayyyy... I'm just gonna...yeah... bye!" I quickly shut the door and sighed. I hope she gets

a good nights sleep, she's _really_ nervous and tense from what I can see. As I walked back to the guild I wondered if Lucy was actually going to cause them

pain. I facepalmed. Hopefully not. She needs some good relaxation.


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTMAS THREE

Lucy's P.O.V

I yawned and sat up. The embers were glowing warmly in the fireplace, and someone was calling my name. I got out of bed and went to the window. Happy

was hovering right outside. "Lucy! Hurry up! Get ready and come to the guild!" He said before flying away. I shrugged and got dressed and brushed my teeth

and hair. I pulled on my winter boots and ran to the guild because it was freezing and the wind was blowing hard. I slammed the door behind me and sighed.

"It's cold out there." I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I followed their gazes, and it led up to a plant above my head. "Eep!" I yelped, before

running away. The guild burst out laughing. "You're lucky a guy wasn't right there!" I nodded and hurried to sit with my team, but not before checking if there

was mistletoe. "God, Christmas is going to be some big make out session isn't it?" I asked them. Natsu nodded. "Yep, pretty much!" _Why do you sound so _

_happy?_ I shook my head, changing the subject. "So, there's going to be a Christmas party, am I right?" This time they all nodded. "Yes, and it starts now!" Erza

said eagerly, (A/N I know 'eagerly' sounds weird.) before jumping up. The guild broke into chaos. Music, and dancing, and... mistletoe problems. What was

weird, was I noticed some girls trying to get away, then having to come back and kiss the guy. I looked at Gray and Natsu, who had an un-nerving mischevious

glint in their eyes. _I think they're going to push you into the pond Lucy!_ Lissana's warning echoed through my head. I took heed of it and tried to stay away from

them. It worked through most of the party, but around one o' clock, Natsu started to walk towards me, grinning. Gray was nowhere to be seen. I walked away

slowly, avoiding eye contact and making it look like I was oblivious to his approch. _**Bam!**_ I walked into something hard... and that 'something', hugged me from

behind. "Gotcha." I wriggled around to see dark blue eyes staring at me, a smirk planted on his face. "Gray! What on earth are you doing!?" I tried to get out

of his arms, but, I was weak, strengh wise, and he was strong, so, I had no luck with that. "Are you drunk?" I asked, getting impatiant. I heard him sigh. "I

figured you would ask that. Nope, completly sober." I frowned. "Then what are you doing?" "Luce...look up." I froze. I didn't need to look up to know what was

there. Nevertheless, I raised my eyes to see the green and white plant, hanging directly above my head. I pretended to squeak in pain, as though his grip hurt

me, and in that moment when he loosened his arms, I darted away, only to get one foot before slamming into an invisible wall. Letters that I didn't understand

momentarily flashed across thin air. "Whaaa? RUNES? Now that's not fair! Levy-chan, what do they say?" She smiled widely and began to laugh. "They say that

to remove the wall, you HAVE to kiss." And she broke down in a fit of giggles. I was completly dumbstruck. "Then don't tell me..." I turned and looked at Gray,

who had a satistfied look on his face. "That's what I wouldn't let you tell me yesterday! God I regret stopping you!" He shrugged. "I don't." I pouted. "Fine.

Let's get this over with." I slowly walked toward him and kissed him lightly. Gray shook his head. "Now that's not enough." He grabbed me once again and

actually kissed me, not just the peck on the cheek like I just gave him. I couldn't believe that I was actually enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as

the guild burst into cheers. All except one blue haired girl, glaring daggers at me from the corner. We broke apart. Gray caught sight of Juvia. "Boy, if looks

could kill, we'd both be long gone." I laughed, blushing. Lissana came up to me. "So that's what you guys meant when I heard those words. All I heard was

'Lucy, push, and cold.' I thought you were going to push her into the pond." She giggled. "Now I see. You actually meant to push Lucy under the mistletoe with

you! That's what Natsu meant by, 'cold'!" Gray frowned. "But I'm not cold. Why does everyone assume that just because I'm an Ice Mage, that I have to be

cold!?" We all laughed. And that's how my three days Of Christmas went. I gave out all the presents, got some, and went home. Oh, Gray and I dated for a

long time after that, and we, meaning the guild, would experience an interesting visit from some people soon. But that's a different story.

* * *

Mizu-chan- I liked this story.

Lucy- Surprisingly, so did I.

Gray- You _liked_ it? Hell, I _loved_ it!

Natsu- Pervert. I only did it to get a good laugh!

Erza- Mizu-san, what do you mean we're going to get an interesting visit soon?

Mizu-chan- (Sweatdrop) No need to say 'san', I'm fine with 'chan'. Oh, and that? You're just going to wait and see. (Mischevious grin.) Oh, and sorry this last chapter was short. Well, I hope you liked it, even If it's two day's off of Christmas!


End file.
